Episode 102: Hostile Makeover
"Hostile Makeover" is the second episode of the 2015 television series The Muppets. Plot Miss Piggy is angry that she doesn't have a date to the People's Choice Awards, so Kermit sets her up with Josh Groban who fills her head with ideas on how to make Up Late better. Meanwhile, Fozzie is invited to a party at Jay Leno's house, and Bobo competes with the Newsman in trying to sell cookies for his daughter's troop. Songs * "If I Loved You" Muppets Muppet Characters: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Statler and Waldorf, Bobo the Bear, Pepe the King Prawn, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Animal, Lips, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Big Mean Carl, The Newsman, Uncle Deadly, Yolanda Rat, Sweetums, The Swedish Chef Background Muppets: :Andy and Randy Pig, Angel Marie, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Chip, Crazy Harry, Janice, Lew Zealand, Sam the Eagle Credits * Teleplay by: David A. Caplan & Gregg Mettler * Story by: Bill Prady & Bob Kushell * Directed by: Randall Einhorn Guest stars: *Josh Groban as himself *Laurence Fishburne as himself *Jay Leno as himself *Lea Thompson as herself *Reza Aslan as himself Muppet Performers: * Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear, Dr. Teeth, Big Mean Carl, The Swedish Chef * Julianne Buescher as Yolanda * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf, Zoot * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam the Eagle, Animal * Peter Linz * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice * Matt Vogel as Uncle Deadly, Floyd Pepper, Sweetums * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Statler, the Newsman, Lips Gallery Episode102 (0).jpg Episode102 (1).jpg Episode102 (2).jpg Episode102 (42).jpg Episode102 (3).jpg Episode102 (4).jpg Episode102 (5).jpg Episode102 (6).jpg Episode102 (7).jpg Episode102 (8).jpg Episode102 (9).jpg Episode102 (10).jpg Episode102 (11).jpg Episode102 (12).jpg Episode102 (13).jpg Episode102 (14).jpg Episode102 (15).jpg Episode102 (16).jpg Episode102 (17).jpg Episode102 (18).jpg Episode102 (19).jpg Episode102 (20).jpg Episode102 (21).jpg Episode102 (22).jpg Episode102 (23).jpg Episode102 (24).jpg Episode102 (25).jpg Episode102 (26).jpg Episode102 (27).jpg Episode102 (28).jpg Episode102 (29).jpg Episode102 (30).jpg Episode102 (31).jpg Episode102 (32).jpg Episode102 (33).jpg Episode102 (34).jpg Episode102 (35).jpg Episode102 (36).jpg Episode102 (37).jpg Episode102 (38).jpg Episode102 (39).jpg Episode102 (40).jpg Episode102 (41).jpg TheMuppets-S01E02-LeapFrog.png TheMuppets-S01E02-People'sChoiceAwards.png Notes * The phrase "Hostile Makeover" was previously used in episode 205 of Muppets Tonight in reference to the extreme changes made to KMUP by Ernst Stavros Grouper. * The list of celebrities that the Muppets try to court for a date with Miss Piggy include Jake Gyllenhaal, Tom Cruise, Randall E, Justin Timberlake, Jeff Goldblum, Zac Efron, Harrison Ford, George Clooney, Prince William, Denzel Washington, Bono, Keanu Reeves, Chris Evans, Gérard Depardieu, Matt Damon, David Beckham, Brad Pitt, James Franco, and Russell Crowe. Bob Kushell provided Yahoo! with a list of potential celebrity names for some of them:How 'The Muppets' Came Up With Miss Piggy's Dream Date List ** Jeff Goldblum (“Goldbliggy”): “Goldblum is a debonair ladies’ man who knows how to treat a woman with respect. So, exactly the kind of man Miss Piggy could control.” ** Matt Damon (“Damiggy”): “Damon and Miss Piggy both enjoy gaining weight for movie roles.” ** Gerard Depardieu (“Depardiggy”): “The man is French. ‘Nuff said.” ** Brad Pitt (“Braggy”): “They have nothing in common. But oh, how Piggy would love to take Angelina Jolie down a peg.” ** James Franco (“Friggy”): “Franco is an eccentric actor who changes with each role. Piggy is an egocentric talk show host who changes between commercials.” ** David Beckham (“Beck-ham”): “Beckham would get more kicks with Piggy than in all the World Cups he’s ever played.” * Lips speaks his first line in over thirty years in this episode: "And we love some gas station sushi!" Behind the Scenes Laurence_Fishburne.jpg|Laurence Fishburne and Kermit Lea_Thompson_Gonzo_Kermit.jpg|Lea Thompson with Gonzo and Kermit Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 102